1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to enclosure assembles having cable clamping inserts. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to cable clamping inserts that are securable to openings of enclosures so as to fix one or more cables projecting from the openings.
2. Description of Related Art
Enclosures are known and are typically used to protect and shield connection between a first cable and another cable and/or a device. The cables can be electrical cables, optical cables, communication cables and the like. Thus, the term “enclosure” as used herein shall include any such enclosure such as, but not limited to, outlet boxes, gang boxes, device boxes, utility boxes, optical enclosures, communication enclosures, electrical panel enclosures, and others.
Many such enclosures include an opening through which the cables are inserted so as to make connection within the enclosure. In some prior art enclosures, the opening is covered with a removable member, often referred to as a “knockout”. In these embodiments, the knockout is removed and an insert is installed to allow a cable to safely pass through the opening. Other prior art enclosures are provided having the inserts preinstalled by the manufacturer or having the insert integrally formed with the enclosure.
Unfortunately, it has been determined by the present disclosure that the prior art enclosures and/or inserts lack means to clamp the cables in place as they pass through the opening in an easy and compact, space saving manner.
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a need for cable clamping inserts and enclosures having such inserts that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of the prior art.